fated mates
by yaoiforlife1563
Summary: all was quiet at the ship, until something happens to Keith which changes a lot of things. And only one person can help will he help or walk away from it. klance, malexmale, omegaverse. Rated M for a reason, don t like it don t read!
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day on the castle of lions, that was until Keith collapsed during the training the team was working on. Keith felt hot, uncomfortable and out of breath. Maybe he worked too hard and just needed a little rest, but he couldn`t get up.

"Stay with us buddy, we're almost at the infirmary say the alpha leader to the team to the beta in his arms with the team close behind them.

Shiro lays Keith on one of the beds and backs up for Coran to take a look at him. "I thought he was a beta!" exclaimed Coran "That's because he is. I was there when they did a test with him" said Shiro worried. "Well they were wrong than. Shiro I need you Lance and Pidge to leave the room right now. Keith is an omega and his heat just started". Everyone`s eyes widens at the news and gave it a moment to let it sink in.

Shiro turned around and signs to Lance and Pidge to move out of the room, but Lance didn`t move that way, he walked up to the bed. He couldn`t help it, Keith smells so good right now, and even though I wasn`t even that strong right now, Lance couldn`t get enough of it. "Lance what are you doing, we need to get out of here?" asks Pidge. Lance doesn`t answer and stands at Keith`s bedside looking at him, his omega needs him and he won`t leave him like that when Keith needed him.

At that thought he seemed to wake up "his omega"? where did that that come from?! "I-I need to get out of here, get me out of here!" he exclaims and runs out of the room.

Once in his room he sits on his bed against the room making himself as small as possible and starts thinking about what just had happened.

Shiro knocks on the door of Lance`s bedroom, but doesn`t get an answer. He sighs and opens the door, he sees Lance sitting on his bed and walks over to him and sits beside him. Lance did not notice that someone walked into his room until he feels the bad shift. Lance looks up and sees Shiro looking at him with a soft but worried smile on his face.

"Everything okay Lance?" he asks, Lance shrugs his shoulders "Yea, I guess" he replies softly. "You sure? `Cause you startled us a bit back there" "You mean with me freaking out suddenly and then running away like that?" he asks knowing he was right. "Well, yea, that too. But it was more the look you had in your eyes when you walked up to Keith" Lance looks confused, not getting what he means, and before he could ask Shiro talks again. "You had a worried look in your eyes, which was not weird because everyone is worried, but it also had a possessiveness in it. What was up with that?".

Lance sighs "Can I ask you a question as a fellow alpha?" "Yea sure" "Keith`s smell was really sweet just now, did you notice?". Shiro raises one eyebrow "No I did not, but I`m already mated so it does not really bother me that much when an omega is in heat" Lance sighs again "Well, he did, I had a really strong feeling that I could not leave him like that. What does that mean?"

Shiro`s eyes widens a bit before he smiles at him "It means that you have found your mate Lance" he explains "W-what! That can`t be true! I only like girls, Keith can`t be my mate! And even if he is my mate, why didn`t I smell that scent from the start?!" Lance asks a little panicked.

"That is because this is his first heat. When an omega gets his of her first heat their smell change a bit so their mate can find them. The moment you know that that person is your mate when they smell really sweet and you can`t get enough of it, and in this case it is Keith for you" he explains. "Great, so Keith is my mate, now what? How do you even know all of this stuff" he asks felling a little insecure about this. "Well for starters, you should know this from school. I`m sure you guys talked about this" at that Lance blushes a little "and it happened with me and my mate. We were good friends in the beginning, until he got his first heat at the age of 15. I smelled that really sweet scent coming from him and I just knew that he was my mate" he tells with a smile on his face.

"Attention paladins, gather at common room right now, we have things to discuss" says the voice of Allura through the intercom.

"Glad you all could be here paladins. We need to talk about Keith and his heat" Allura tells them once everyone is the room. "What about it, is there something wrong?" asks Hunk worried. "I`m not quite sure. We brought him to his room and give him some stuff for his nest, but he has been screaming like he is in pain. Does it really hurt that much on earth? We never had that on Altea" explains Coran.

"Normally not that bad, they just moan loudly and that`s it. But if the omega found their mate and isn`t there with them it just hurts them too much" Pidge explains to the Alteans. Allura and Coran nod their head understanding. "So, does that mean Keith has a mate that can`t be with him right now? Does that mean that as long we are here in space he has to go through all this pain every time he`s in heat?" asks Hunk even more worried. "He does not have to go through that alone, because his mate is standing right here and is going to help him right now" and with that said, Lance walks out of the room. Everyone stares with wide eyes at the door where the alpha just went through and then turn to Shiro, and with that Shiro starts to explain everything.

Lance stands in front of Keith`s door and stares at it. Does he knock, does he just walk in, he doesn`t know. What he does know is that the screams and the sweet scent coming from the room is getting stronger. Lance takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Keith? It`s Lance, can I come in?" he asks uncertain. The screaming quiets down and there is a thud against the wall besides the door. "Don`t come in, if you`re here just because you have to, than I don`t want you here" tells Keith softly from behind the door out of breath. "I`m not. I know that you need me to lessen the pain, because I know I'm your fated mate, but the main reason I`m here is because I want to help you to get through this and that I care about you. So please let me in?" he explains and leans his head against the door. Keith says nothing and Lance waits until he gets an answer.

The door opens a little and a wave of that amazing scent hits Lance hard. Keith looks flustered, sweaty, out of breath and leaning against the wall to support himself, and Lance has to push back the feeling to walk over to him, hold him and to relief him from that feeling. But he knows that Keith doesn`t want that at the moment, so he took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Are you sure about this? Once you walk in here, I don`t think I can handle it if you walk out just a moment later" Keith asks uncertain. Lance nods his head "And to set it all straight, I won't do anything you don`t want to. This is to make sure that you`re comfortable" Keith looks him in the eyes, to make sure that he isn`t lying. He sees that he is not lying and opens the door a little further to let Lance in.

Lance walks in and starts to feel a little nervous. Keith closes the door and walks unsteady back to his nest to lie in it. "So, what do you want me to do?" Lance asks unsure. "Well, I`m in heat, so normally we should mate… But I`m not ready for that yet, so for now I need you to lay here beside me and hold me" Keith explains feeling unsure about this too. Lance nods and walks over.

Keith scoots over a little to make room for Lance and once they were comfortable, Keith moves closer to Lance with his nose in his neck to smell that that of Lance to calm him a little. Keith hums at feeling of the pain lessens even more and the relief that his mate is by his side. Lance puts his arms around him to hold him closer.

"Did you know that we were mates? Because you didn`t sound surprised I was at your door" asks Lance curious. "I did know, I knew it the moment I saw you at the Garrison for the first time. Your scent so just so sweet that I almost lost it, but I did notice you never reacted the same way, so I didn`t say anything. With time I started to notice you didn`t even like me, so if I told you, you would say I`m insane or something and just reject me" he explains. Lance hums, letting him know that he understands "I`m sorry it took me so long than. I only noticed when you got your heat". "It`s okay, you`re here and that is what matters now" Keith moves a little closer and puts his arm around Lance`s waist. Lance returns the gesture by holding him tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

It`s been a week since Keith`s heat started, and they`d never let go of each other. The first few days they only cuddled with Keith pleasuring himself sometimes, to get rid of the heat for a few minutes. At first Lance felt awkward about it, but with time that feeling would go away and thought it was hot. Lance would hold Keith close against his chest so he could smell his scent and would know that wouldn`t leave.

As the days pass by Keith became more needy and asked Lance to touch him more. Lance hesitated at that at first, but when he saw that desperate look and that this wasn`t just the heat talking he gave in. It was only jerking off nothing more, but Keith never felt this amazing from a handjob and Lance heard the most amazing sounds from him. At one point Keith wanted more, but Lance refused. He knew that if they`d go further they both would regret it, and he also knew that Keith wasn`t ready for that.

Keith wakes up and feel a lot better than he did a week ago, and he knows that his heat is over. He turns around, not moving the arm around his waist, and looks at Lance, who was sleeping and lost his shirt somehow over the week. Keith smiles softly and kisses Lance on his forehead before getting out of his nest to take a shower.

Once in the shower, he starts to think about the past week. It was a huge shock that he wasn`t a beta but a omega. He had it tested since nothing ever showed him what he was and it came out as beta. Maybe this has something to do with his galra part and that he was just a late bloomer.

Lance finely found out that they were fated to be mates. When he was Lance standing at his door last week he wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around him and kiss him hard. Keith was in love with Lance the moment he knew that they were fated for each other, but he also knows that Lance doesn`t feel the same, so he won`t say anything to him until he does. He lied to Lance about not being ready to mate, because he is, but he won`t force Lance to do that when he doesn`t even like him.

With a sigh Keith get out of the shower, dries himself and wraps his towel around his waist. He walks back to his room and sees Lance waking up "Morning, slept well?" Keith asks casually as he drops the towel to put on some clothes. Lance watches with a blush on his face at his perfect round but, he blinks a few times and turns his head away "Y-yea, I did. Uhm… does this mean that your heat is over ?" he asks awkwardly. "Yea, I guess" Keith answers not looking at him. Suddenly the room feels awkward and neither knew what to say. Lance finds his shirt and puts it on "Well, I think I`m gonna take a shower too" lance says and gets up. Keith turns around to stop him, but before he got the chance Lance was already gone. Keith sighs thinking he screwed up and walks also out of the room to get something to eat.

"Good morning Keith, good to have you back" says Allura as Keith walks into the diner room. "Yea, it`s nice to see you all again too" he says less cheerfully and sits in his usual seat.

A moment later Lance walks in and greets everyone. He takes his seat besides Keith but does not say anything or look at him. Keith looks at his food feeling down even more, he really must have fucked things up if Lance won`t even look him in the eyes.

The team watches them and knew that something happened between them, they look at each other, knowing that they have to do something about this. "Okay team, since the paladins are all back together, we can do a little team bonding exercise after breakfast" Allura says to break the silence. "That sounds like a good idea, what do you have in mind?" asks Shiro "You`ll be paired up and each will get a channeling headband. You show images of things that are most important to you to your teammate and you`ll explain why" she tells them. "sounds good princess, but there are five of us, which means there`ll be a team of three right?" asks Pidge. "I already thought of that pidge, I`ll be joining you so there will be an even number for this" everybody nods at that. Both Keith and Lance got the feeling that they`ll be paired up.

They were right. Everyone sat somewhere in the training room to get some privacy. Hunk was with Pidge, Shiro was with Allura and Keith was with Lance. Everyone already started but Lance and Keith was staring at the ground, feeling unsure about this. "Number 3 and number 4 please start or you`ll be here the whole day" says Coran who supervises everything. Keith sighs "I`ll start then" he says. He closes his eyes and starts to think about the cottage on earth, his father, the team and Lance. As soon as the image of Lance appears he gasps and opens his eyes, hoping Lance didn`t see that. But by the look on his face he did.

Lance clears his throat "So… who was the older man I just saw?" he asks. "Ooh that was my dad" Keith replies "He look nice" "Yea, he was a great father" "Was?" "Yea, was. He died when I was little, trying to save someone from a fire" "That's rough buddy" "Yea, well, it got better in time. So what else would you like to know?" asks Keith, hoping he would not ask about himself. "I saw that the team also, we`re important to you?" Lance asks, he knows he should ask about why he was there also, but he doesn`t have the nerve. "Yes you are. Not just because we`re a team, but because I see you guys as my family" "Good, because we do as well" tells Lance and smiles, he feels a warm feeling in his chest but also something else that he can`t place.

"Okay, my turn now" Lance closes his eyes and starts to think of his family on earth, his family here in space, the beach and Keith very shortly. "Why the beach?" asks Keith and Lance opens his eyes. "I loved to go there, especially at night when it`s dark. I would just sit there and watch the stars, always wondering what was out there, if I`ll ever there" he explains with a faraway look in his eyes, like he was there again.

Keith watches him fondly having his own moment. Little did he know that one of them was going to ask why they thought of each other, but not knowing how to ask, so Keith took this moment to think how to ask Lance why and how to answer as well. Lance comes back from the past and looks at Keith again.

Lance clears his throat and opens his mouth to say something but Keith beats him to it asking "So uhm…. Can I ask why I came forward as well?" Lance blushes a little and takes a deep breath before answering "Well… I know that I feel something important for you that I don`t feel for the others, but I don`t know what it is" Lance looks at the ground as he explains not having the courage to look him in the eyes.

Keith`s heart skips a beat as he hears that and can`t help but blush a little "I have the same feeling, although I know what that feeling is for me. I like you Lance, a lot. I fell in love with you at the Garrison. I know that you`re still figuring it out so I`ll give you all the space you need, but know that I`m here for you if you need me" he says with a fond smile on his face. Lance looks at Keith, not knowing what to say, so he does the first thing that came to mind. He grabs Keith`s hand, brings it to his face and kisses it "Thank you Keith" he says and smiles too.


End file.
